


¿Por qué será?

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Angst, Español | Spanish, M/M, One Shot, amor posesivo, incesto, la locura, la tortura
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Habían cosas que se preguntaban, cosas que se olvidaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Por qué será?

**Titulo:** ¿Por qué será?

 **Autor:** NaghiTan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairing:** Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote (Corazon) Rosinante

 **Rating:** R

 **Grupo:** Minutitos

 **No. Y Nombre:** 002\. Emoción.

 **Resumen:** Habían cosas que se preguntaban, cosas que se olvidaban **.**

 **Notas de autor:** Bien, tiene tiempo que no hago algo así, espero no haber perdido el toque, aunque de vez en cuando hay que darle esto al corazón, es bueno para el bombeo de la sangre en todo el cuerpo. Estoy en el celular, así que disculpen las fallas ortográficas.

**[…]**

" _Buenos tiempos para cambiar,_

_Mira, la suerte que he tenido haría_

_Que un hombre bueno se volviera malo"._

_Así que por favor, por favor, por favor,_

_Déjame, déjame, déjame…_

_Déjame conseguir lo que quiero esta_

_Vez"._

**Please let met get what I want** /The Smiths.

Si las paredes pudieran hablar ¡Las cosas que dirían! Platicarían de todo lo que pasara en las casas o callejones, platicarían de los secretos que los lugares oscuros tenían, o tal vez, quizás, guardarían absoluto silencio; hay cosas que no se pueden decir simplemente a la ligera, porque hay oídos sensibles que no creerían, tratarían a las paredes como mentirosas e indignas de ser escuchadas. Pero las paredes no hablaban y si lo hicieran, desearían no ser las que refugiaran a aquel par de hermanos.

Cuando Rosi llegaba a casa, deseaba que su hermano no estuviera en sus días malos, donde desconocía lo que había a su alrededor y arremetía con furia lo primero que viese. Dejó de rezarle a Dios cuando vio como su madre moría poco a poco, dejó de creer en él cuando su padre fue asesinado a manos de su hermano, sus esperanzas fueron rotas, pisoteadas por su hermano mayor y él ya nada podía hacer.

No era una persona derrotista, ni de baja confianza, tampoco era alguien que se dejaba vencer en las situaciones difíciles, pero a sus quince años, cuidando de Doflamingo y tratando de sobrevivir en las calles, era tan difícil.

"He… he llegado" anunció con un susurro, el día anterior habían podido colarse en una casa abandonada, donde las paredes húmedas y el polvo habían invadido cada rincón. Caminó lentamente, alzó el fleco que cubría sus ojos carmines para poder ver mejor por donde iba, logró divisar que en ninguna parte habían rastros de vidrio o alguna cosa destruida en el suelo, era un día tranquilo entonces.

"¿Dónde estabas?"

La voz de su hermano le sobresaltó, si bien no era un día malo, en sus días buenos, Doflamingo era muy manipulador y celoso. Cuando estaba enfermo podía llegar a lastimar a las personas a su alrededor, tenía cicatrices en la espalda que lo confirmaban, las mordidas, rasguños y vidrios clavados en todo su cuerpo se cubrían con mucha ropa, aún en los días de calor tenía que llevar camisas manga larga.

"Te he preguntado, Rosi ¿Dónde estabas?" Estaba usando su voz suave, la que te hacia ir hacia él sin titubear y eso era malo. Doflamingo podía compararse como una araña, la cual hacia sus trampas y manipulaba los hilos para que la presa cayese en una…

Trató de hablar, de decirle lo que estaba haciendo, pero como siempre, su voz le falló. Su hermano siempre creaba escenarios, que no ocurrían, en su cabeza, donde Rosi supuestamente iba a verse con personas que no era él. Aunque fuera solo alucinaciones suyas, Doflamingo las creía verdaderas.

"¡Responde con un carajo!" El grito hizo vibrar los vidrios de las ventanas de la casa. Si alguien cercano los escuchaba tendrían que huir y buscar otro refugio.

"Baja la voz" palabras que harían explotar el lado celoso de su hermano mayor, pero que era mejor decirlas para que se concentrase en una tortura que no era justa.

"Dime con quien estabas"

"No estaba con nadie" sabía que el cerebro de su hermano deformaría sus palabras, que a su conveniencia escucharía otra cosa. Pero ya no quería defenderse de algo que inequívocamente sucedería.

**[+]**

Su cabeza dolía, sentía como si la tuviera llena de algodón, bajo él su hermano menor estaba desangrándose, sabía que estaba mal, que debía detenerse, pero no quería, era casi imposible.

"No… vuelvas… a… irte así" en cada palabra un golpe, se sentía herido, su hermano no tenía que salir a buscar comida a la calle, tampoco de la manera de la que sabía era la única forma que Rosi podía.

No estaba loco, lejos de lo que los médicos decían, él estaba completamente sano, tampoco era paranoico. Su hermano vendía el cuerpo para tener unas cuantas monedas, lo había visto, por eso lo trataba así, nunca le decía porque lo maltrataba de esa manera, pero era porque quería que su hermano reaccionase, esa no era vida.

"Vamos, Rosi", como siempre sus palabras no eran escuchadas desde un inicio "Dejemos este mundo".

Rosinante no respondía como siempre, y eso le hacia sentirse tan ignorado, tan poco amado. Habían perdido a su madre en una edad joven, había matado a su padre porque el imbécil se lo merecía, su madre bien pudo seguir con vida, pero su padre siempre creyó en los milagros. Por eso había hecho de todo para que Rosi dejase de creer en un ser que no existía

"¿Por qué eres igual a él?" Se lamentó, "¿Por qué te pareces a mamá?" Su corazón se apretó cuando dejó salir lo último "¿Por qué será que te amo tanto?".

Y porque lo amaba tenía que torturarlo.


End file.
